


A Latte for Your Love?

by Evakkk



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: A fun coffee shop story to lighten your day, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, Day 6: Coffee shop, Don't worry Isak isn't actually a jerk, Even has a crush, I hope this might make you smile and laugh, Isak confuses him, Kind of strangers to enemies to lovers, M/M, Plot Twist, Skam Week fic, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evakkk/pseuds/Evakkk
Summary: Even works in a coffee shop, and one day he sees a familiar face. A face he really really likes.He gets a shock, when Isak keeps showing up day after day... with a different guy every time... what the hell?This is the story of how Even gets more and more irritated, every time Isak comes into his coffee shop, and the lack of grace with which he deals with this problem.And what is up with Isak and his parade of dudes?
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 32
Kudos: 172





	A Latte for Your Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Skam Week Fic - Day 6: Coffee Shop 
> 
> I swear there is a twist to this guys... you will not hate Isak while reading this fic lol
> 
> This is purely for fun and to hopefully lighten up your day! Enjoy!

**Shift #1 - Sunday, October 15th**

Even loves working in a coffee shop. 

It's the perfect job for him. He gets to socialize with people, drink delicious coffee all day, and then there is Eskild, his hilarious co-worker. 

Sure, this might not be his forever job, but it's the perfect job to help him get through University. 

It's a perfectly normal day at the shop, Even helping a young lady at the cash, maybe throwing in some gentle flirting... because why not? When the little bell over the door jingles, and Even looks up to greet whoever is entering the shop. 

"Hal-" The rest of the word gets caught in his throat, when Even sees the boy who has just entered. 

No way. Even suddenly feels like little sparklers are going off inside his belly. Is that really Isak Valtersen? 

He doesn't get a chance to suss out the boy, because he walked in so quickly, and immediately took the table in the corner, his back to Even. 

It has to be him tough. Even would recognize those beautiful blonde curls, anywhere. He'd only spent 3 years of high school, fantasizing about running his hands through them. 

"Uhhh, Even?" Even shakes himself out of his stupor, and turns toward the sound of Eskild's voice. "You ok there, buddy? You look like you've seen a ghost." 

He feels like he's seen one, too. A gorgeous ghost from his past, that he'd been half in love with... who didn't even know he existed. 

It's not like he'd ever had the balls to approach Isak. He was just so cool, always surrounded by his friends, kicking ass in sports, studying hard, and basically just being all around unachievable, to someone like Even. 

But maybe things were different now? 

They'd both grown up. He assumes Isak must be kicking ass in some top tier university, here in Trondheim. And Even is doing the same. He's not the shy little transfer student he once was. Plus he's grown into his limbs now... he's well proportioned, has a killer quiff, and a pretty show stopping smile, if all the girls who flirt with him here, are anything to go by. 

Ya. You know what, fuck it. This isn't high school anymore. He can go flirt with the cute boy of his dreams. He's got this. 

"Even, what the fuck?" 

Even jumps a little, realizing he's been standing there, glaring at the back of Isak's head, giving himself a pep talk, for the last five minutes. 

"Oh, sorry Eskild. I'm having a little flashback breakdown inside my head right now." Even shrugs, giving Eskild an apologetic smile. 

"Uh, huh." Eskild is looking at him like he's got a couple screws loose. "So I take it you know that guy? Based on how intensely you're staring at him, you either want to bang his brains out, or he killed your dog?"

Even bursts out laughing. "Definitely the second one." 

Eskild gasps, playing along. "Well in that case, I'll be sure to spit in his coffee." 

Once they've regained control of themselves, Even explains the situation to Eskild. "No, actually we went to high school together. I was a year ahead of him back in Oslo. Man, did I ever have it bad for him back then, though. He was like my dream guy. Beautiful, kind, smart, popular... The things I wanted to do to him, Eskild." 

"Well, did you? Did you guys ever hook up?" Eskild asks.

"Oh my god no!" Even covers his face with his hands. "I was way too shy and weird, to actually talk to him. It was more of an admire from afar situation." 

Eskild nods in sympathy. "I get that. Or well I don't really... I was always more of a go get it type of guy. But I can empathize with the shy nerds of the world." 

"Geez, thanks Eskild." Even rolls his eyes. 

"Look at you now though, babe. You're a 6'5 smoke show. Go get your man!"

Even takes a deep breath, squaring off his shoulders, and giving himself a little shake. "You know what, Eskild, I think I will." 

He grabs his serving tray, puts on his best mega watt smile, and starts heading for Isak's table. 

Just as he's rounding the counter, the little door bells jingle again, and Even sees another young guy walk in, take a quick look around, and then start heading towards Isak.

No! No, no, no, no. Fuck!

Even makes a very quick pivot in his step, rushing to get back behind the counter, hoping no one noticed his awkward behaviour, in the middle of the coffee shop.

He turns back, to see Isak standing up and shaking the guy's hand, introducing himself, before they sit down across from each other. 

Even feels a hand squeeze his shoulder. "Yikes... tough blow, babe. Maybe next time?" 

Even shrugs off Eskild's hand with a growl. "Shut up, Eskild." 

He'd be lying if he said he didn't stand behind the counter glaring at Isak and his date, the whole time they were in the small shop. 

He's pretty sure the random dude had even caught him staring a couple times. Well good, maybe if Even creeped him out enough... they wouldn't come back here, and Even wouldn't have to watch the man of his dreams on dates anymore.

At least Eskild had been kind enough to take over serving their table. Even just couldn't bear it. 

When they finally got up to leave, Even felt a wicked sense of satisfaction, when Isak reached out his hand again, for a handshake, and then left on his own. 

_Oh BURN!!_ Not even a friendly hug goodbye... guess Mr. Rando won't be getting a second date. 

With a victorious smile, Even got back to work. 

**Shift #2 - Wednesday, October 18th**

The coffee shop is pretty dead tonight. It's chilly for an October evening, and people probably just want to get home, as fast as they can. 

Even and Eskild have decided to take this opportunity, to get a head start on baking up some delicious pastries for the shop. 

Even loves to bake. The smell in their little shop, is heavenly.

Around 7pm, they finally hear the little jingle of the door bells, and Even takes off his messy apron, heading out to the front of the shop.

Oh my god. He's back! 

Isak's pretty curls, are once again facing Even from the corner table. 

Ok, it's now or never Bech Naesheim, you got this. 

He grabs his notepad, and makes a run for Isak's table. 

His heart pumping a mile a minute, he stops next to Isak. "Hello there, can I get you something to drink?" 

"Ummm, I think I'll go with - " Isak finally looks up at him, and his eyes go wide. Fuck, does he recognize him? Even thinks he might actually recognize him. He tries to keep his face neutral, but is scrutinizing every minute part of Isak's facial expression, looking for any sign or recognition... or better yet, attraction! 

Isak still hasn't finished his sentence. He's just staring at Even, his cheeks starting to flush. "Sorry, you'll go with what?" Even asks, helpfully. 

"Oh." Isak's eyes quickly dart back down to the menu in his hands. "Umm, just a cappuccino, please." 

"Sure thing." Even walks away, grinning like an idiot. Holy fuck he's so cute. So much cuter now, then even back in the day. Isak had grown up very nicely. 

He suddenly has a great idea. Even runs into the back of the shop, and into the storage closet, looking for the box marked party supplies. They had ordered special mugs last year, that had a surface you could write your name on in marker. 

He pulls one out, finds a marker and quickly scribbles out a message on the side. It's a bold move, after only one interaction with Isak. But what if Isak never comes back to the coffee shop, and he misses his chance? 

Nope. He's going for it. He quickly writes on the cup: "My name is Even, and I think you're beautiful. If you'd ever like to get together outside of the shop, my number is: 7807909115."

Then he makes the cappuccino, puts on his most confident smile, and heads back out into the main part of the shop. 

He almost drops the cup. 

What the fuck!! _No!_

He'd only been gone, maybe three minutes! He hadn't even heard the door jingle. Where the fuck had this Abercrombie and Fitch douche bag come from!?

Eskild looks up from the cash register, and turns his head from Even, to the table in the back corner, which Even is giving an absolute death glare. 

"Oh shit." 

"Ya, oh shit indeed." 

"That's gotta hurt, huh?" 

"Shut it, Eskild."

Eskild starts to chuckle. "You want me to take that drink to the table?" 

Even sighs. "I need a marker first." 

Eskild passes him one, and with absolutely no grace, whatsoever, Even makes a show of making big ugly black lines through his message on the side of the cup, and shoves it towards Eskild, once the message is no longer legible. 

"Uhh, ok." Eskild raises his eyebrows, but asks no further questions. 

Even watches, standing behind the counter with his arms crossed angrily over his chest, as Eskild deposits the cup in front of Isak. He sees Isak pick up the cup to take a sip, and Eskild burst out laughing, at what must of been a rather shocked expression on Isak's face.

Eskild makes his way back towards Even. Gives him a gentle pat on the shoulder, as he passes by. "I'm not even going to ask." 

Eskild disappears into the back again, but Even decides to stay up front, where he can keep an eye on how this new date is progressing, while pretending to look busy. 

At some point, he notices Isak's eyes flick over to him, then quickly look away, as a blush colours his cheeks. 

Even does not smile at him, this time. 

After about an hour, Isak stands up, shakes rando number two's hand, and leaves the shop, alone. 

Even locks the door that night, with at least a small sense of relief. 

**Shift #3 - Friday, October 20th**

Even is tired. It feels like it's been a long week. Between classes, work, and the emotional highs and lows of his "reunion" with his high school dream boat... ya, he's tired. 

Maybe that's why, when he hears the jingle of the bell over the door, and looks up to see none-other than, Isak Valtersen, he lets out an embarrassingly audible groan. 

All eyes in the shop, turn towards him... including Isak's. He quickly turns his back on the shop, hiding his crimson red face.

What the fuck was that, Bech Naesheim!?

Of course, to add to his shame, he can see Eskild out of his peripheral vision, staring at him wide eyed, with a shit eating grin on his face. "Someone isn't happy to see his boyfriend, tonight?"

"Not funny, Eskild. And you know he's not my boyfriend. Clearly he's too busy trying out every gay guy on tinder, to be my boyfriend." 

"Well, the good news is, you're clearly handling it, very maturely. I don't think anyone heard that groan, and you seem super supportive of his dating life." Laughing at his one hilarity, Eskild disappears into the back. 

"Wait!" Even hisses after him. "You can't leave me out here! You have to serve his table! I can't go over there after what I just did!" 

"Sorry, babe, I'm on my break." Comes Eskild's retreating voice. 

Bitch! So much for being an awesome co-worker. 

Taking a deep, calming breath. Even grabs a pen and paper, and heads over to the corner table. 

As soon as Isak looks at him, he starts to blush again. 

Do not find this cute. You will not find this cute. Even repeats the mantra to himself, trying his hardest not to smile at Isak. It goes against his very nature, not to be overly friendly with customers. But Isak doesn't deserve his best behaviour, anymore.

"What can I get you?"

"Umm, just a cappuccino, please." Isak's voice is so beautiful. Why the fuck is his voice so hypnotic.

"Ok." Even quickly turns to walk away.

"Oh! And two waters, please!" Isak calls after him.

Even literally growls. How dare he rub his next date in Even's face like that!

"Fine." Even snaps back, not even turning around to look at him.

He quickly throws Isak's drinks together, gets them on the tray, and heads back over.

As he's putting everything on the table, avoiding eye contact with Isak, Isak decides to break the silence.

"Umm, sorry, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Even replies, curtly.

"Is your name, Even?"

This shocks Even so much, he forgets to be mad at Isak for a moment, and looks down at him. "Oh. Umm ya it is."

A smile breaks out on Isak's blushing face. Damn him again, for looking so precious. "I think we went to high school together back in Oslo. You probably don't remember me, but my name is Isak."

Even feels his heart start to defrost. A smile breaking out over his face. Isak remembers him. Isak had known he'd existed back then. How fucking adorable is Isak!? And the fact that he actually thought Even wouldn't remember him... the most beautiful boy in the whole school.

"Oh, trust me, I definitely remember - " His words are cut off by the jingle of the door. His head snaps around, seeing a young guy walk in. He'd been so caught up in his little bubble with Isak, he had momentarily forgotten he's actually at work.

Reality slaps him in the face harder than ever, when this newcomer starts making his way over to them. Even startles, taking a step back, when the guy reaches across in front of him, clasping Isak's hand, and introducing himself.

Even is stuck standing awkwardly between them and the window, waiting for them to let go, so he can make a run for it.

As the guy moves around Even, and Even quickly tries to make his escape. Isak grabs his wrist, making Even freeze and glance back at him.

"I'm so sorry, Even. Maybe we could catch up another time?" Isak's face does look regretful. It almost makes Even want to say yes.

Almost.

"Sorry, but no. Not sure where you would even fit me into your busy schedule. Do you have like a dating sign up sheet online or something? Not sure where I would fit among your endless stream of suitors." With that, Even pulls his wrist out of Isak's hold. Ignoring the look of devastation in Isak's eyes, as he did so.

He storms into the back, throwing his apron down at Eskild's feet. "I don't care if your break is only half hour. I'm not going back out there until he's gone."

Eskild lets out a long suffering sigh. "Did you even talk to him, Even?"

"Actually I did, Eskild. And he legit just tried to ask me out, right in front of the guy he's currently on a frigin date with! Who does that?" Even snaps. 

"Oh. Wow. Ok ya, that looks bad." Eskild grabs his own apron. "Well, you just try to relax, babe. I got this shift." 

"Thank you, Eskild." Even sends him a grateful, tired smile. 

After about an hour, Eskild comes to find him in the back, where he is baking. 

"He's gone. It's safe to come out now." 

"I already hate myself for asking this, but I need to know. How did they end the date?" 

"A hand shake, and then each went their separate ways." Eskild confirms. 

Even hates himself, he really does. But this still feels like a small victory to him. 

**Shift #4 - Sunday, October 22nd**

Even can't believe he came back here. 

Isak has balls, he'd give him that. 

If someone had shut him down, the way he'd shut Isak down... Even would never show his face in the place again. 

Whatever. This is his place of work. He's not going to make a scene. He will just ignore Isak, and whatever prick is today's tinder success story. 

After about an hour of watching Isak sit there alone, constantly stealing glances up at Even, before quickly looking away, when Even caught him, and glared back, Even decides he needs a break.

He asks Eskild to man the counter, and slinks away into the back. 

One more hour. The shop would be closed soon, and then he could go home in peace. 

He may as well do a little bit of baking in the meantime, that always calms his nerves.

Half an hour later, Eskild comes back, leaning in the door frame. "Do you think he got stood up?" 

"Don't know. Don't care." Even tries to sound nonchalant. 

"Bullshit. And Bullshit." Eskild shoots back. "He's just been sitting there for two hours. I almost feel bad for the guy. Can't be easy being stood up, in the same place you just got shut down by the hot barista." 

"Eskild, is there a point to this?" 

"I'm just saying. Maybe you could say hello, clear the air?" 

Even turns to him, angrily. "Why should I clear the air?"

"Ugh! You're so stubborn." Eskild rolls his eyes at him. "Because you like him! And he obviously likes you! And so what if he's had a few first dates with random guys? People date, Even." 

"That doesn't mean he needed to parade them in front of me all week! Who does that in front of the guy they supposedly actually like?" Even retorts. 

"Ok, that's actually a fair point." Eskild gives in to defeat. "Well, either way, you know I have to leave early today. So you're going to have to go back upfront."

"What?" Even panics. "That's today!"

"Yes, Even. It's only a half hour until close. You can handle it." Eskild gives him an encouraging smile, as he hangs up his apron and heads for the staff entrance. "You got this, babe." 

Even paces for a few more minutes, getting himself ready to go back out front, and face Isak. 

When he finally gets back to the counter, he groans internally. Of course, Isak is literally the only one left in the shop. 

_Awkward._

He tries to look busy, cleans the counters, rearranges stuff, literally anything he can think of.

He watches Isak, trying to hide the fact that he's watching Even, and failing miserably. 

Even's heart rate goes through the roof, when Isak pushes back his chair, and starts to walk towards him. 

Play it cool, Bech Naesheim. You got this. 

Trying to portray as much aloofness as humanely possible, he looks at Isak on the opposite side of the counter. "Can I help you?" 

Isak clears his throat, and his face becomes a look of pure determination. "Even, I need to talk to you."

"So talk." Even's coldness, seems to break some of Isak's confident demeanour. 

He clears his throat a couple times, his cheeks starting to show the slightest pink tinge. Then he lifts his chin, and looks Even directly in the eye. "Not that I owe you an explanation, but I actually don't run an online sign up sheet for dates with me. I'm writing a psychology paper on what it's like dating in university as a member of the gay community, and how apps and technology have changed the way we date. That's why I was meeting a bunch of different guys here... because this coffee shop is close to school, and they agreed to be interviewed for my paper." 

By the time Isak is finished, Even feels like just about the biggest dumb ass on the planet. And he's 1000% sure it's showing on his face. 

"Well, fuck." He says, dumbly. 

"Ya." Isak, looks down at his hands, playing with the sleeves of his hoodie. "I can see now, how bringing a bunch of guys to the coffee shop, where the guy I actually like, is working... was not the brightest idea I've ever had. I've just been looking for an excuse to come here for so long, it didn't even occur to me." 

Even's eyes go wide. "What do you mean, you were looking for an excuse to come here?"

Isak looks up again, a little smile at the corner of his lips. "I saw you working here through the window, months ago. And it was like the biggest blast from the past ever. I didn't even know you lived in Trondheim. I swear I felt like I was on fire. Like the whole universe had come together, to give me a second shot with the guy I'd been crushing on for years!"

Even just about chokes on his own tongue. " _You_ had a crush on _me?"_

Isak nods like ten times. "For years! Since the first time I saw you in the the halls at Nissen. You were like this tall, mysterious, hot as fuck guy, who just showed up one day. I was so intimidated by you, you just seemed so cool and artsy." 

"Oh my god, the actual nerdy, shy, awkward high school version of me, is dying right now. I had the biggest crush on _you_ , Isak! You were like the cool, popular, smart guy, who was also nice to everyone! I never would have dreamed you would have noticed me back then!"

"Woah." Isak looks stunned. Giving Even the most adorable shocked puppy dog eyes. "Now I feel like maybe the universe is actually kicking me in the balls. I found you again, only to find out, we could have had four blissful years together by now, if we weren't both such idiots!"

Even laughs until there are tears in his eyes. "Fuck, that's so true."

"I mean, blissful might be pushing it, I've never actually dated anyone seriously, so maybe I will totally suck at this, but I'd really like to try with you." Isak looks up at Even again, from under his long perfect golden eyelashes. "Let me try this again. Even, would you please go on a date with me? So we can make up for all this lost time." 

Even can't resist, it's been a very long week of internal battles. He deserves this. 

He leans across the counter, smushes Isak's adorable face between his hands, and plants a very sweet kiss on his lips. "I would love that." 

At the end of his shift, Even locks the door, leaving his little coffee shop, holding hands with his new boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you've read!! It really makes my whole day!
> 
> I hope this made you smile!
> 
> Alt Er Love


End file.
